


Wishing on stars

by Valorous123



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorous123/pseuds/Valorous123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Ingo have been searching for their father ever since Grima's demise. After nearly 15 years; however they stopped. Now they have the biggest lead they've had in years, and they won't pass it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing on stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. That is all.

It had been nearly 15 years since Axel had disappeared after destroying Grima's forever, and Morgan was getting tired of searching to no avail. At that point She, along with Ingo, had stopped searching for a while. When Chrom called off the search, everyone in the Shephards was heartbroken, but Olivia was hit the hardest. Ingo and Moran always tried to cheering her up but it never worked no matter what they tried. So when Morgan saw a star in the shape of Grima's symbol fall from the sky, she knew she had no choice but to investigate. The star landed near the border of Regena Ferox, but there were certain advantages to being friends with both Flavia and Basillo. Morgan's search party, consisting of herself and Ingo neared the star's location without a hitch, until Ingo paused. 

"Wait Morgan," he said.

Morgan turned to look at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "What is it Ingi?"

He put on a serious face "This is no time for nicknames Morgan."

"Ingo, is there something wrong," Morgan asked.

"What is he isn't there," Ingo said. "What if he isn't there, or anywhere else on this damned planet?" Ingo began to tear up. "What if we never see him again Morgan?"

Morgan walked up to her brother, who was now sobbing. "Ingo," she said. "I want to see father as much as you and mother do, and I know that we may not for a long time." She began voicing her inner thoughts from her various searches for her missing parent . "We all love father, and if that means we have to travel all over the world 20 times over for our sake, we will," she said. She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her borther's face.

Ingo contemplated what his sister said. "Thanks Sis," he said. "You've really grown up."

"Oh shut up," Morgan said as she gave him a friendly push.

After a few more minutes of hiking, the star was within their sight. "There it is," Morgan exclaimed. She and Ingo both ran at full speed to the star. They spent hour upon hour searching for their father, but he was nowhere to be found. 

"I knew i-," Ingo began but was cut off by a man who appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"Excuse me you two," he said. Morgan and Ingo looked at each other in disbelief. They recognized this voice. The man continued "I seem to be lost, but it appears I've found just the people I've been looking for. Would you mind showing me the way home?"


End file.
